


MiSaMo AU Prequels.

by hyeongyeon



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/F, French Revolution, don't mind it too much, this is just some self-indulgent prequel of my au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-05-16 01:27:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19307848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyeongyeon/pseuds/hyeongyeon
Summary: A small collection of fics which will serve as introduction for the AU characters.





	1. 1. Myoui Mina.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A renowed surgeon and philanthropist, Mina works for various foundations and organizations as an advocate to bring free healthcare around the globe. But she hasn't been always like that. There's a darker version of her, one she intends to leave buried in the past.

15 of August, 1792

Mina looked around the room, searching for something to block the entrance with. Everything was a mess, the marks of the fighting were all over the place and the bed was stained with blood, like the walls. Whoever had been here before didn’t leave a corpse, which was nice. She pushed the bed in front of the door, and then one of the nearby closets. She was thankful the couple standing with her in the room were too scared to notice how easily she had moved something so heavy. They could still hear the gunshots from the revolutionaries outside. Word had arrived from Paris that Louis XVI had been captured, which meant that the war would be over soon. She handed the musket to the man, who gripped it tightly. Mina could feel his heartbeat rising, as well as the woman's lungs filling with air. When was the last time she had eaten? She couldn't remember. Wars meant lots of available meals, but also an added risk. She was what mortals called a picky eater. She liked to plan carefully each of her victims, but with everyone being in such a haste they usually didn’t stick around long enough for her to be satisfied.

"You can breathe now, I think we're safe." Mina smiled at the woman. "Revolutions are a messy thing."

"Those savages! They should be grateful at us, instead they arm themselves with forks and try to kill us."

If she could, she'd have a headache from hearing the rambling coming from his mouth. She was almost tempted to just throw him out of the window and let the peasants have their way with him, but she had other plans. She had carefully picked them from all the nobility living in the surrounding areas of Paris. They were wealthy enough, but not too much that their deaths would cause much suspicions, young, healthy and very pretty. She was in her early 30s, and her husband couldn't be much older. So she had gained their trust, from countless days and social events, leading them to this very moment. It was always the most thrilling of parts, the anticipation. The long nights spying them, imagining how their blood would taste. The moment she revealed herself, those instants when they'd ponder if their weapons would be quicker than her, or the realization of how wrong they were as life drained from their eyes. She had also discovered that what seemed on the outside as a marriage of love had been more motivated by political gain rather than their feelings for each other. That had proven useful to cajole them both, unbeknownst to the other. He had proven easier, a few words and promises, nothing more. Not that he'd live long enough to see those promises fulfilled. Her trust had been a harder bargain, but if centuries of experience had taught her anything it was to manipulate mortals.

"We're very glad for your help, madame Fourie" The woman took Mina’s gloved hand between her own and smiled. “I’m sorry those brutes have ruined your state, it must’ve been a sight to behold.”

 

“It pains me to see my mother’s work turn to dust, but we surely would have perished had we stayed behind. This place is far enough from civilization that nobody will ever come looking for you here. How i wish the circumstances were different, but we must only remain quiet and they will surely leave.”

It was ironic, how those words made them feel safe, how none of them caught the veiled threat behind her statement. It was true no one would ever think of looking for them here, but for all the wrong reasons. She made sure to play her part as the damsel in distress, not too much that they wouldn’t deem her trustworthy, but enough to appeal to the man’s sense of responsibility.

“I am afraid one of us should stand guard outside the room with the musket, in case something bad would happen. I should be the one, since i’m your hostess.”

The woman gripped her hand tightly, not letting her go, just as the man stepped forward.

“Please, i insist, let me do it. It wouldn’t be appropriate for such a noble lady. I will protect you both.”

Mina elegantly handed him the weapon, bowing her head sightly.

“You honor me, monsieur Desalles. Please be safe, it would break your wife’s heart to lose you, as well as mine.”

He nodded, and Mina helped him move the furniture blocking the door before he left, leaving her alone with the woman, who had a worried look on her face. She approached her and gently cupped her cheek with her hand, caressing her skin.

“Please do not worry, I am sure your husband will be fine.”

She made a reassuring gesture and the woman leaned into her touch, allowing Mina to get closer.

“It is not him only that I worry about, but you too. You’ve been nothing but kind and sweet to us, and I find myself appreciating you more and more. I can’t help but worry what would my life… our life would be without you.”

“I find myself thinking about you, too. About your kindness, your sweet gestures and your beauty, the way freckles splatter against your nose and cheeks, or the way you blush when I compliment you.”

 

The other woman blushed, but didn’t move, until she was pushing against the wall, Mina’s hand resting on her hip.

“Madame Fourie, we… we shouldn’t. My husband…”

“Your husband shall know nothing of this, nor there is any ill intent in what we both feel. Deny me, Édith, and I shall press no further.”

But again, the other girl didn’t move, instead taking a deep breath and closing her eyes as Mina leaned forward, until their lips were touching. She pressed the woman against the wall, holding her wrists in place, kissing her ravenously as the hunger inside her grew. She could feel her heartbeat getting faster, the way the woman’s neck glistened with sweat. There were times when she was younger when she’d feel remorse in feeding of mortals, but now there was only the pleasure and excitement of it. She bit the woman’s lip, softly at first, then harder, causing her to moan her name. Her mouth went lower, trailing kisses and bites, as her hands found their way to undo her corset, until she found her price. She had intended to go for the jugular vein, to not make a mess and to keep her alive, to savour the moment, but she was just so hungry. Her fangs grew as she found her carotid artery, and she bit hard, ripping through flesh, muscle and bone. The woman wanted to scream, but the only sound that filled the room was the inhuman growl Mina made as her life drained through her lips.

Her husband didn’t enter the room until much later, when he was sure the risk from the revolutionaries had gone away He expected to find them sitting, talking about the situation, but instead he found only blood and death, a bloodied corpse in the ground. She readied his weapon and slowly closed the door behind him. He thought maybe the revolutionaries would’ve found a way in somehow, but as he approached he knew that nothing human could’ve done what he was seeing. Everything was red, the floor, her clothes. And standing at the other corner of the room was something out of his worst nightmares. He tried to aim at her, the woman who had promised to be their savior, but before he could pull the trigger darkness encircled him until there was nothing left.

 

 

 

21 of April, 2019.

 

Mina tried to sound reassuring as she explained how the surgery had gone to the family of her patient. It had been a very long and complicated procedure, but in the end it had been a successful heart transplant. She smiled as the man thanked her and asked when he could see his husband once they had moved him from the Intensive Care Unit. She nodded, later, while her colleagues congratulated her as she left the hospital and sighed as Momo complained about the lack of food once she had gotten home. She would always forget how much she needed to drink lately, and these days her supply of blood sadly was cut rather short. There wasn’t much she could do at the hospital, too many registries, too many cameras. She’d have to go in one of her trips, but she hated leaving Momo alone. It’s not that she didn’t trust her, after all they had been together for 87 years by now, or that she’d disobey her, but she knew how reckless she could get if she was hungry, and she really hated giving orders to her. There was no point in worrying about possibilities, though, so she closed her eyes and let her play with her hair.

And there was no way Mina could've predicted what ended happening, even if she had stayed all night trying.


	2. Swipe right.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Momo is bored and trying to fend off her hunger while Mina comes back. What else can she do but look for something to kill time on her phone? At least that's what she tells herself as she finds something that catches her eye.

Momo sighed as she tried not to think in the feeling of hunger at her chest, gnawing at her every thought. She knew Mina was doing everything she could, and that she shouldn’t even think about going out, but she had never been great at holding back her thirst. She even caught herself staring everytime someone in the telenovelas she watched drank red wine, or watching gross operation videos on youtube. Why was it that when people were craving for something they did things to make them even crave for it more? Not that she was people anymore, that ship had sailed off long ago. She sighed and threw the remote away, unsure of what to do. On one hand she hated to disobey Mina, even when she didn’t state explicit orders, but on the other… 

Doctors always said not to go to bed on an empty stomach. She grabbed her phone, hoping to find something to distract herself until Mina returned. She had promised she’d be back before the end of the week, surely Momo could wait another 3 days. She scrolled through different apps, not finding anything worthwhile until she looked at the one on the bottom corner of the screen. She hadn’t told Mina about it, she was getting better at keeping secrets, but Momo had downloaded Tinder a while ago. Not that she intended to find anything serious or even a fling, it had been just something to kill time, but now she looked at it with a different eye. She wondered if any of her kind had tried it before, maybe she could popularize it. 

She went swiping through the profiles, looking at her menu. Since when did people have such alluring necks? She tried to fight her instincts, but in the end she settled on the profile of a very cute and bright girl. Brown eyes and brown hair, a cute smile, gorgeous nose… A History student. Well, Momo knew a bit of contemporary history if she wanted to hear it. Her interests were music, yoga and… vampire books? She couldn’t help but laugh. If this wasn’t destiny, the universe had a weird sense of humor. She swiped right and waited. After a little while her phone vibrated with the notification of a match. Minatozaki Sana. She savoured her grin as she wrote the first message.

“so you like vampires huh? ;)”

“yeah! I think they’re very interesting. romantic, even!” 

“aren’t you afraid a vampire will find your profile and try to bite you?”

“well, you can’t live without a little risk! I've always wondered how my blood must taste”

"i'm sure that's something a lot of people wonder everyday. lol" 

"and what do you like? your profile is pretty short, but i really like your hair, it's very pretty!" 

"thanks! i cut it myself. you're pretty too.

"me or my hair? :p" 

"why not both?" 

"do you usually make the first girl you talk to blush?" 

"not really, it's just you. should i be flattered?" 

"probably"

Well, Momo certainly couldn’t have predicted this. She looked at herself in the mirror, being glad the whole not reflection trope was just that, and thought what she’d say next. She coult try to meet with this girl, but although some part of her felt a little bit guilty, her needs far outweighted that guilt. She knew Mina would probably scold her if she saw her act like this, but she couldn’t help it. She was so thirsty, and a little bite never hurt anyone, right?


	3. A Night to Remember.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sana has a date, and a reason to celebrate. But when the night arrives, it doesn't go according to plan. Or at least, that's what everyone tells her. Her memories are a bit different, though.

Sana let go of all the frustrations and stress of her last semester as her head moved from side to side in the club, intoxicated by the blinking neon lights and the alcohol in her bloodstream. She had managed to convince the gang to reunite, even if she had to beg Jeongyeon to leave Yerin with a babysitter. Nayeon and Jihyo had agreed easily, and even Tzuyu had reluctantly accepted to come, and even though that one had taken way more convincing than the others, they now had a designated sober driver, something very handy to have as she put the straw on her lips and emptied yet another cup. She could spot her through the corner of her eye, speaking with Joohyun, laughing at something she had said. Tzuyu wasn’t the most outgoing person in her group of friends, so it was nice seeing her talking to other people outside their group, and maybe who knows, there might even be some future there. 

Her whole body felt on fire, almost moving on its own accord. She tried to gesture Jeongyeon to join her on the dancefloor, but she was more focused on her phone than anything. She couldn’t blame her, after all being a single mom couldn’t be easy but still, she wanted her to have time of her own too. She knew it would get her nowhere, so she dragged Nayeon and Jihyo with her, who very happily accepted just another excuse to press against each other. It was a very open secret they were hooking up, although honestly as much as she tried to ask them they wouldn't give her a reason why they didn't ask each other out. Her thoughts suddenly vanished as she saw for the very first time what she had been really looking forward tonight. She was looking at her, moving the straw of her drink between her lips with a smirk. Sana had never seen something so red as those lips. She instinctively moved towards her, forgetting about everything else. She had been chatting with this girl all week on Tinder and had only managed to pry from her that she was also from Japan, and that her name was Momo. If her night went according to plan, her own lips would be very acquainted with that name by the end of it. She was nothing short of how Sana had imagined this moment, and her legs shook sightly in anticipation. Something about Momo had captivated her from the first few words they had exchanged, and as much as it bothered her not being able to say why, it certainly didn't matter much right now. She felt a hand on her hip, two eyes slowly turned into a dark shade of red, and Sana’s whole world faded away.

——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

Sana woke up with a very strong headache, immediately closing her eyes at the burning light that poured from her window. If this was a hangover, it was probably the worst she had had in a very long time. She could still feel the dizziness on her head, and the way the world seemed to slow down whenever she tried to look in any direction. She was in her room, that much was clear, dressed in her pajamas. In her nightstand there was a glass of water and two ibuprofen pills, and the smell of coffee filled the air. Maybe one of her friends had taken her home, but when she got to the kitchen it was empty, like the rest of the flat. Still, the coffee was hot enough that it couldn’t have been made much earlier. She tried to put together her night after meeting with the tinder girl, but everything was just a blur, resembling more a bunch of feelings than actual memories. 

She could remember the feeling of the cold porcelain of the bathroom sink she was sitting on her legs, while another pair of equally cold hands explored the skin under her dress. She didn’t remember if she had even said something to Momo, but she remembered the feeling of her soft and cold lips, the taste of alcohol in her mouth. She could picture clearly the same pair of dark red eyes, and her hands tangled between the other girl’s hair, and the way she exposed her neck, and then… 

She blushed, trying to shake those thoughts of her head as she quickly went to look at herself in the bathroom mirror, but when she managed to unbutton the top part of her pajamas there wasn’t any signs of what she had just pictured Momo doing to her. Her neck didn’t have any marks or hickeys, and neither did her collarbones, even if she could still practically feel her teeth on her. Did she… dream about it? She had been reading Carmilla again that week, but still, she didn’t use to have these kinds of dreams. Did she really have a fantasy about Momo biting her? Great, now Nayeon and Jeongyeon were right when they said she had a vampire kink. She’d definitely have to keep this a secret, or they’d never shut up about it. 

She met with them later that afternoon at the coffee shop Jeongyeon worked as barista, and by the expression on their faces they were also with a bit of a hangover. Nayeon had her ridiculously big hat over her head, and Jihyo was wearing sunglasses. She also noticed Jihyo was wearing one of Nayeon’s shirts, and she guessed they had slept together at her house. 

“So, let me get this straight. Neither of you accompanied me to my house?”

“Not really, sorry! We kind of lost track of you in the dancefloor. I uhm… Nayeon wasn’t feeling well, and i went home with her.” She noticed the blush on Jihyo’s cheeks and the way Nayeon grabbed her hand under the table, and decided not to press the issue any further. Jeongyeon, on the other hand…

“Hey, don’t look at me! I had to go home early, some of us have responsibilities, you know. I’ve finally managed to change my shift and i want to go today to pick up Yerin.”

Nayeon scoffed.

“Yeah, finally. As much as I love that girl, everyone there thinks I'm her actual mother and believe me, I'm not really feeling the whole motherhood thing. No offense.”

Sana had long stopped listening at them rambling, trying to think of something to make sense of her night. 

“Hey, maybe it was Momo who got me home. Didn’t you see me talking with another girl? Black dress, dark long hair…”

“Not really. Sorry, Sana, but we were more focused on the dancing. We didn’t see anyone dance with you, though.”

“But Jeongyeon saw me with her!”

She could remember now how in their way to the bathroom they had stumbled upon Jeongyeon, who had raised a brow at them and laughed when she saw Sana’s pleading face to let them go. Now she just looked at her with a frown and shook her head.

“I didn’t. I swear, you were alone all night. I left around 3am and you were still on the dancefloor with Jihyo and Nayeon.”

Sana groaned in frustration. So she had dreamed it all? She could still text Momo, but she couldn’t think of anything to say that wouldn’t sound extremely weird. “Hey, did we make out yesterday?” wasn’t exactly the best way to start a conversation. What if they actually had and Momo got mad because she didn’t remember? 

——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

Somewhere in the other side of town, Momo poured herself a glass of wine as she turned off the TV to answer her phone. Mina reassuringly told her she’d be back by the end of the week, and that she had gotten her favourite snack. The tone of Momo’s voice almost betrayed her, and she had to reassure Mina she had spent all day and night watching some of those turkish dramas. She always got a bit excited after feeding, and tonight was no different. It took all the restrain she had not to drain that girl too much, but it had been one of the best meals she had ever had. Something about Sana was just too delightful to pass, and even now she found herself thinking about seeing her next time. She knew it to be a bad idea, probably even illegal in some clans. The more times you fed on the same person, the more opportunities for something to go bad or get discovered. And then she’d have to kill her and cover her tracks, and the mere thought of it twisted something inside her chest. What had gotten into her? She had even tucked her in bed to sleep, and stayed watching her until the sun was almost over the horizon, letting a pot of coffee and something for the hangover in her nightstand for when Sana got up. If humans ever made an award for the nicest vampire attack ever, Momo was sure this was one of the strong candidates. She stared at the ceiling, thinking if she should just delete the other girl’s contact from her phone and try to clear her mind with something else when the notification light came up and it started buzzing. It was a text from Sana. Momo unconsciously grinned and bit her lip as she quickly unlocked her phone to answer.


	4. I'll be seeing you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teaching kids is a tiring work, but for Kim Dahyun there's nothing more fulfulling. And maybe now there's another reason she looks forward to going to work, and maybe she's the prettiest angel Dahyun has ever seen.

Dahyun ducked her head as a piece of modeling clay flew past her ponytail. Today was one of the days that almost made her wish she had chosen a different profession. It always happened at the end of the day, kids got a little restless and things could escalate pretty quickly. This time, it was between two kids. Dahyun couldn’t really make out who started what, but one had pulled at the girl’s pigtails, so she had started to throw everything on her reach at him, which luckily only consisted on soft materials, so she had taken each kid to a corner of the room and waited until they had calmed down. 

Once she had explained to them why fighting was wrong and they had apologized to each other, Dahyun slumped on her chair and prayed that the last 10 minutes would be calm until the bell rang. Her class wasn’t exactly bad and she could manage them pretty well, but on their bad days they were exhausting. Even so, she still loved each and everyone of those kids. Jaesung was very good at playing football and he usually played with Minji, while Soyun spent most of the time sleeping. Teachers weren’t supposed to have favorites, but Dahyun couldn’t help but cherish Yerin. She was always calm and polite, focusing more on her building skills more than anything. She said that she wanted to be an architect when she grew up, and if Dahyun had to judge she could see her perfectly achieving her dreams. 

She didn’t know her mother, though, although she knew that she was raising her alone with the help of her best friends, Nayeon and Jihyo, who usually came by to pick her up. Dahyun had always mistaken them for a couple, but they had quickly denied that. Too quickly, if she was honest. The sound of the bell ringing signaling the end of the class snapped her out of her thoughts, quickly getting the kids ready to be picked up by their parents until they all left. All but Yerin. One of the other reasons she was so fond of her was because usually she waited with her until one of her mother’s friends would come to pick her up, but this time she saw a different car park in front of the school. Dahyun loved romantic novels and movies, those where the protagonist would meet their love interest and suddenly time would stop and the camera would focus on her. She knew those to be fantasy, but still liked to think there were beautiful moments in life. Maybe time didn’t stop for everyone when she saw the woman that stepped out of her car, still wearing her barista uniform and her hair a bit messy, but time did stop for Dahyun right there. She was still trying to catch her breath when Yerin let go of her hand and ran to her, arms open as they hugged. The girl picked her up and walked upstairs, smiling at a dumbfounded Dahyun. 

“You must be Dahyun, right? Yerin speaks so much of you! Although she usually calls you Dubu. I’m Yoo Jeongyeon, her mother.” She smiled and shook hands. She’d never felt like this, so lost for words, only feelings and butterflies fluttering in her chest. She realized she had been staring for too long and quickly came up with an excuse

“Uh, yes! I’m Kim Dahyun. Sorry, it’s been a tiring day. So you’re Yerin’s mother? She also speaks a lot about you! I mean… you’re her mother, of course she speaks about you.” Jeongyeon chuckled, and she had to gather all her courage to keep a straight face without making it too obvious. “I’m very glad to meet you, I understand it’s difficult to manage a kid all by yourself, but you have very good friends!” 

“Yeah, I don't know where I'd be without them. But I've managed to get a better shift at my job, so now I'll be able to pick up Yerin in the mornings and come to school meetings. We’ll be seeing each other a lot more!” 

“That’s great! Yerin is amazing, but you probably already know that. We’re very happy with her!”

“Yeah, I'm very happy with her, too. She’s a bit of a fussy eater, but what can you do about it. I’ll see you around, Dahyun!”

She politely waved Dahyun goodbye while smiling, still holding onto Yerin, who was already falling asleep on her arms. It wasn’t until Dahyun was already at home, taking a relaxing bath, that Jeongyeon’s words fully dawned on her. 

“We’ll be seeing each other a lot more”

Dahyun held her breath as she let herself sink completely in the water, feeling the butterflies in her stomach flutter again at the thought. She definitely needed to watch less romantic movies from now on.


	5. The Swear Jar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yoo Jeongyeon's life isn't what she expected it to be a few years ago, but she wouldn't change anything from it.

Jeongyeon sighed as she tried to hold Yerin still while she was finishing her bath, but the girl seemed way more interested in watching a youtube video on her phone and splashing everywhere than obeying her mother. She tried pleading Nayeon for help, but she was way too amused standing at the bathroom door frame, looking at her struggle. She tried to get a hold of Yerin’s arm, but that only accounted for her phone suddenly falling underwater with a loud splash.

“Fuck!”

She immediately covered her mouth as Yerin gasped, pointing at her. 

“Mommy! Bad word!”

They had made an arrangement that if any of them said a bad word, they'd have to deposit a 500₩ coin in a jar. So far, Jeongyeon was pretty confident she could buy herself a night out if she wanted. After all, it was a big jar, and Nayeon always got the best of her. Nayeon who, right now, was almost dying of laughter in the hallway.

"Should I get the rice, or something? Honestly who even gives a kid their phone when they’re in the water?" 

“Well, you try to get her to focus on anything for 15 minutes and then tell me!”

She finished cleaning and drying Yerin while her friend took care of the phone, and then put the little girl to sleep, which at least was always fairly easy. 

“What am I going to do with you? Thank god we have Nayeon and Jihyo to help us, but don’t tell them I said that, they’re already smug enough.” Jeongyeon sighed, and removed a lock of hair from Yerin’s forehead. “No matter what, I'll always stay with you. I love you.”

Once she made sure she was asleep, Jeongyeon kissed her daughter’s forehead and grabbed a drink from the fridge, slumping on her sofa with Nayeon.

“I met with Yerin’s teacher today, Dahyun. She seems nice, although she seemed a bit uh… tired i guess. Didn’t pay much attention to me.”

“Yeah, imagine what must be to take care of like 20 kids. We can even barely manage with one, she must be exhausted. Hey, maybe that’s what you should do, date a teacher to help you with the little one. Open a tinder or something, like Sana! She’s getting herself a vampire weirdo like her.”

 

Jeongyeon rolled her eyes and gently hit Nayeon’s arm.

“You know my mind right now isn’t in dating. It’s not the same as before. I have to think about Yerin, too.” 

“Your love live at the hands of a 4 year old girl, definitely didn’t expect your life to go like that.”

“Hey, I'd propose to you, you know Yerin adores you, but I think someone already got there before.”

“Don’t start. Sana already does that enough…”

Jeongyeon couldn’t help but laugh and look at the other girl. 

“Okay, I won't say anything, but this weird thing you have going on with Jihyo… I hope it goes well.” 

“Yeah, well… I hope so, too.” 

“Hey, what do you mean about Sana?”

“Well, remember that girl she said you had seen her with and everything? They were supposed to meet that night, but she didn’t show up, so they talked again on tinder and they agreed to have a date or something.”

Jeongyeon raised her brow as Nayeon shrugged. Sana had always been a bit… eccentric in her tastes, for lack of a better word, and Jeongyeon really didn’t want to find out if that applied to dating too.

“Should we be… concerned?”

“Eh, I doubt it. For what Sana told me this Momo girl seems nice. Sana told her to meet at the beach to have a bath and get tanned, but she refused and insisted on meeting at night. Maybe she just likes goth stuff i guess?”

“Great, another weirdo, like we don’t have enough with you.”

Nayeon laughed and threw herself onto Jeongyeon, making her groan and push her away. 

“You know you love me.” 

“Meh, only the days you’re free to help me with Yerin. The rest of the week, though…” 

Nayeon gasped and threw a cushion at her, laughing, when they heard a door slowly cracking open and saw Yerin standing in the hallway, looking pleadingly at her mother, who couldn’t help but smile at her and get up. 

“I swear, if I had three wishes I'd waste one to turn back to the day before you taught her how to open doors and the other two to kill you in different ways.” 

Nayeon pouted at her and watched as she went back to sleep with Yerin, who grinned at Nayeon as soon as her mom grabbed her hand to lead her back to bed. She knew Jihyo and her were probably too permissive with the little girl and not the best influences in the world, but they couldn’t help it, they loved that girl as much as if she was hers.


	6. A bouquet of flowers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Life is all about taking risks. Or at least that's how Nayeon approaches every aspect of her life.

Nayeon looked at herself in the elevator's mirror, making sure there wasn’t a single wrinkle on her clothes, and took a deep breath, mindful not to grip too tightly the bouquet of flowers she had bought. She groaned as she checked on the floor numbers slowly moving up on the screen. Couldn’t Jihyo have chosen something closer to the ground to work in? And this stupid elevator could go a bit faster, and she really hated how her hair was today. She took another deep breath, trying to hold back her nerves before they got the better of her. Today marked two weeks since she had told Jihyo she wanted more than just a few random hook-ups when their friends weren’t looking, and as silly as it was to press the issue when Jihyo had already told her she didn't want the same, Nayeon couldn't help it. She was hopelessly in love. Maybe surprising Jihyo at her work with a bouquet of roses and a box of chocolates wouldn't change anything, but it didn't mean she couldn't try, didn’t mean there was really any other choice for her. It didn't exactly help either that Jihyo kept sending her mixed signals, some days being incredibly sweet and others practically not looking at her, and it was driving Nayeon mad. She practically jumped when she heard the sound of the elevator doors opening, and the elevator shook a little, reminding her that she was on the 18th floor of the building and heights weren't exactly her friend

She had already been to the company's office the first day Jihyo had started working as their lawyer and Nayeon had to admit, she came all this way instead of waiting for her outside her building because the prospect of seeing Jihyo in an expensive suit surrounded by rich people sent shivers down her stomach. It was a thought that came to her mind a lot lately. And so she strolled out of the elevator, a confident look on her face, and turned right, ready to find Jihyo at her private desk. Instead, she found her leaning on the wall with one arm, while the other caressed her coworker’s hair, who was blushing furiously and giggling as Jihyo whispered something against her ear. She hadn’t noticed Nayeon there. The girl started to play with her necklace and nodded at something Jihyo had said, looking around before giving her a peck on the cheek and leaving. It should’ve hit Nayeon harder, she should’ve yelled at Jihyo there, in front of everyone, but she swallowed her pride and tears and went to greet Jihyo, throwing the flowers in a nearby trash can.

“Hey, what are you doing here?” Jihyo dropped her phone in her bag and looked at Nayeon, grabbing the box of chocolates she had on her hands. “Are this for me?”

“Hey, give that back! Those are mine. Don’t you think you’re eating too many sweets lately?”

Jihyo crossed her arms and pouted. 

“Ouch! What did i deserve for that burn? I’ll let you know I'm perfectly healthy and you know it, you did my medical exams last time.” She gave back the box, but not before taking one for herself. “Didn’t you have work today?”

“You know I'm free on Saturdays, and i was just passing by. Anyways, do you have something to do today?”

“Uhhh, i should be back by six or something like that. I don’t wanna sound boring with the details, but this is my first case and I want to make a good impression.” 

She couldn’t tell if that was a lie or a very convenient truth, but it meant they weren’t anywhere together today. 

“Oh, sure. We can just… eat around here, i don’t know, whatever you want.”

“Yeah, sure!”

——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

 

And so while they had a quick lunch in a small cafeteria just across the street, Nayeon couldn’t help but think of the two empty chairs in the nice restaurant she had booked for them. Once they finished, she quietly accompanied her back to her place, biting her own lip and wishing it was Jihyo’s. 

“Thanks for coming, it was really nice. I was just about to eat a cold sandwich all alone in my desk.” 

Nayeon couldn’t help but scoff. It wasn’t anger what she felt, really, but the missing signals were back and she just didn’t know how to respond. She cursed at herself and her feelings before speaking.

“I’m sure that girl you were talking to wouldn’t mind keeping you company.” There were a few moments of silence, with none of them saying anything, and then Nayeon speaks again, letting herself be angry for once. “She was really pretty.” 

“Yeah.”

It’s all Jihyo said, and something stirred inside Nayeon. Couldn’t she at least react to that? Why was that feeling of indifference back again? Did she really think Nayeon believed her façade? She let Jihyo hug her before saying goodbye, but suddenly her lips were pressing against Jihyo’s and instead of rejection, Nayeon felt hands tugging at her clothes and pushing her inside the elevator. The sound of the elevator doors surprised them 18 floors later, still in the same position, Jihyo’s jacket unbuttoned and her hair a mess. She suddenly blushed and looked away, rushing to the bathroom and leaving a breathless and confused Nayeon alone.


	7. Keep them alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jihyo is everything Nayeon is not. And that's driving them insane.

Jihyo waited for the soft humming of her laptop’s fan to go out before putting it in her bag and closing the door to her office. She looked at the clock on the wall and felt the all too familiar feeling that clung to her chest whenever she thought about Nayeon, which lately was all the time. She should be arriving any minute. She still didn’t know why she was doing this, why no matter how much she tried, that little flame inside her chest that told her to be brave would vanish with a flicker each time the storm came. And lately she could only see dark clouds. 

She had been lost in thought too long, because when she looked at the elevator she saw the numbers going up. 7, 8, 9… Shit. She was already halfway here. Without much time to improvise, she went ahead with the first thought that crossed her head. 

Her coworker opened her eyes wide as she suddenly found herself being pushed up against the wall by Jihyo. They had talked one or two times before and sure, they could be considered more or less friends, but not THAT friendly, and Jihyo could read the confusion all over her face. 

“Just pretend that i’m flirting with you.” Jihyo looked at the door, nervously. She followed her gaze to the girl coming out of the elevator with a bouquet of flowers and a box of chocolates, then to Jihyo’s pleading and almost desperate eyes and quickly understood. “Look, I’ll just buy you lunch tomorrow or whatever. Please.” 

Jihyo almost sighed in relief as she saw her look away, blushing and playing with her necklace. 

“Okay, but you have to explain to me what’s going on with this girl. I love office gossip. Quickly, she’s looking our way, whisper something sweet in my ear.”

She did so, relieved that the other girl’s hair didn’t let her see Nayeon. She didn’t know if she could bear the look on her face right now. Once she steadied herself, she signaled for the other girl to go, who in return kissed her cheek. That wasn’t scripted, but it seemed to do the trick. She felt the tears that were threatening the corner of her eyes and closed her eyes, putting on a smile before walking up to Nayeon.

“Hey, what are you doing here?” She casually dropped her phone in her bag and grabbed Nayeon’s box of chocolates from her hands. The flowers were gone. Good. Something inside her hurt. “Are this for me?” 

——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

 

They had a quick lunch in a small cafeteria just across the street, all while Jihyo tried her best not to think about the situation too much. She wished she could just tell Nayeon some definitive answer, either to refuse entirely or to give into her, wished she could break free of her own inability to let herself feel things. But feelings like these never ended in a good way, at least not in Jihyo's life, and she couldn't bear the thought of dragging Nayeon into it, of hurting her and their friendship, of losing what they already had for what they could have. She insisted on paying for everything until Nayeon gave up and let her and then they walked back to jihyo's work place. Jihyo tried to think of something to lighten the conversation and at least keep Nayeon from feeling like she didn't want her there. 

“Thanks for coming, it was really nice. I was just about to eat a cold sandwich all alone in my desk.”

She saw Nayeon scoff and roll her eyes, and Jihyo flinched.

“I’m sure that girl you were talking to wouldn’t mind keeping you company.” Jihyo looked at Nayeon, but she wasn't looking at her. “She was really pretty.”

Had she gone too far? She could've just accepted the flowers and try to politely decline Nayeon's advances, but then there'd be another time, and then another. No, she needed this, they needed this. 

"Yeah."

Jihyo didn't say more, and it had the desired effect. She went to hug Nayeon, but before she could close her arms around her, Nayeon clashed her lips against hers, with force and anger. Jihyo tried to fight it for less than a second before giving in, before gripping at Nayeon's clothes and pulling her into the elevator. She couldn't remember if any of them pushed the right button, or if the doors opened in any floor in between. The rest of the world vanished as she felt Nayeon's hands fumbling with her blouse after they had made short work of the buttons of her jacket, and she pressed her hands against the wall to keep her knees from giving out. And just as quick as it started, the light of the elevator changed, making Jihyo notice they were already at her floor. Nayeon stepped back, her cheeks flushed and her lungs gasping for air, looking longingly at Jihyo, who couldn't do anything but run straight to the bathroom without saying a word.

Once Jihyo came back, Nayeon was nowhere to be found. Maybe that was for the best, it would give her time to think what to say the next time they talked. Just as she was about to go back to work, she noticed something in the trash can. Jihyo picked the flowers up and carefully placed them on her desk, hoping than the water from the sink and the tears falling from her cheeks would be enough to keep them alive.


	8. The babysitter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chaeng's routine of rebelling against her company might come to a sudden halt when she finds out they've hired someone to keep them in check.

“What about it?” Chaeyoung rolled her eyes shrugged, even though the person she was talking on her phone couldn’t have seen her. “It’s not like i’ve done anything bad.”

“Strictly speaking, no, but you know how the general public is. There’s people complaining about your behavior and those are usually very loud, so… they’re putting you on a leash.”

“Even more?” Chaeng scoffed. “Are they gonna move my mouth when I sing or is that the only thing i can do by myself?”

“I know this sucks, but they have assigned you a new personal bodyguard, honestly it’s more like a babysitter, really. Just try to act normal for a while, will you?”

She just sighed and ended the call, she didn’t want to lash out against her manager, who wasn’t to blame for her situation with the company. They had been always too controlling of everything, from her looks to who she dated or how her music should sound. She didn't have much choice back when she first signed, being an indie artist who had barely enough to eat three times a day, but now she neither couldn't nor didn't have to stand someone controlling her self-expression only to further their capital. So what if she had acted a bit wild lately? Other artists could get away with it, so why wouldn't she? Instead, the company had assigned her some sort of babysitter. Just as she was rambling in her head, someone knocked on the door. Speak of the devil…

Chaeyoung found a very tall girl in a simple leather jacket with jeans and a ponytail, looking at her with a bored expression. 

"I assume you're Chaeyoung. I’m Tzuyu."

"Please, as if you haven't seen my face all over the city. I assume you're my jailor? Come in! What kind of jailor doesn't know their own jail?" She threw her arms in the air and gestured for Tzuyu to enter. "In fact, you can stay here getting acquainted to it while I go out."

Chaeng grabbed her jacket and the keys to her car and proceeded to go out when she suddenly felt a strong grip on her wrist, and a very irritated Tzuyu holding her in place. 

"Look, I want to be here just as much as you want me to be, but if I want to get paid i have to look after you, so cut the crap."

That caught her by surprise. Usually people around her were either too intimidated to say anything to her or just didn’t care at all, either way Chaeyoung wasn’t used to being spoken like that. She just scoffed and threw herself on the sofa. 

"Whatever you say. Does being grumpy and intimidating come with the job?."

Tzuyu simply shrugged and sat on the sofa next to her, grabbing the TV remote before starting to scroll through the channels. 

"Uh, sometimes. Depends on who am i working with. I’m usually more charming when i work with other children."

"What do you mean other? So now you’re comparing me to a child?”

Tzuyu looked at her up and down before going back to her phone.

“I guess. At least they go to bed when I tell them so.”

“Oh you should’ve said so from the beginning, we can go to bed anytime you want.”

There it was, the first reaction she got out of Tzuyu, who looked in the opposite direction so Chaeng wouldn’t see her blush. These were going to be interesting days for her, she thought, learning what buttons to push, what made her tick. Maybe she’d just get tired of it and leave Chaeyoung alone to her own devices. There was no witty remark, Tzuyu simply focused back on her phone and started texting someone. 

“Hey, you’re supposed to be bodyguarding me!”

“I’m sure that’s not even a real verb. Besides, I don't see any danger around here. Are you in danger, miss Chaeyoung?”

She said the last part in a mocking tone, making Chaeng more irritated. Who did she think she was?

“I could burn myself trying to make tea!”

“Oh, no worries, i have band aids in my pocket.”

Tzuyu reached for them and shook the package, as if to make her point more clear.

“What’s a band aid going to do against a burn!?”

Now it was Tzuyu’s turn to chuckle as she got what she wanted, and Chaeyoung noticed she was playing her game too, and she had been outwitted. Maybe this whole bodyguard thing wouldn’t be so dull as she thought. 

“Say, you’re supposed to guard me, which means that you go wherever I go and not the other way around…”

Now it was Tzuyu’s turn to lift her gaze from her phone and stare at Chaeyoung, one brow raised. She already knew where this was going as the other girl looked at her with a grin, and she didn't like it. Not at all. 

“We’re going out.”


	9. Do you ever have fun?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tzuyu hates her job. Well, maybe not her job, but surely the woman related to it, right?

Tzuyu closed her eyes as hard as she could while she kept cursing under her breath at every turn. She had let Chaeyoung drive, which now was proving to be a very bad idea as the engine of her convertible sports car roared every time she pressed down the gas pedal. Well, add reckless driving to the list of things she’d try to report for the company in trying to get a better pay, because they sure as hell weren’t paying her enough. She had stormed off the building after forcefully accepting the deal, fuming. She had been very excited at first, when they told her they had a job for her, and that it’d be for a big star. Then, as soon as they explained to her the details, it had dawned on her. She was expected to be Son Chaeyoung’s babysitter. They didn’t exactly put it that way, but Tzuyu could read between the lines. Chaeyoung had become a little bit infamous in the news lately, due to her eccentric behavior, and it had raised concerns in her company, as well as mixed responses in the general public. There were rumors that they were looking for someone to keep her in check, Tzuyu just hadn’t know at the time that it was going to be her. 

"Can't you drive like a normal person? It's almost 12am, I'm sure you're breaking more than a few laws!"

"Pfff, what kind of bodyguard cares about that? James Bond always drove fast."

"I have nothing to do with J-... Ugh, forget it. Just try not to kill us! And also…"

Tzuyu kept talking, but not even herself could listen to what she was saying as Chaeyoung rolled her eyes and turned up the volume of the music, cutting her off. Tzuyu went from club to club, amazed how someone could have so many friends as Chaeyoung did. Most of them were celebrities, ones in famous and exclusive pubs, others in more public spaces. She thought she recognized some friends here and there, like Joohyun and Sooyoung, but she couldn't even say hi to them before she was dragged to another place. Her phone battery had died after 4am, so she had no idea what time it was when Chaeyoung handed her the keys to her car. She was the only one sober of the two, much to a delighted Chaeng, who kept teasing her about not being able to drink while working.

“What am I supposed to do with this?”

“Well, for starters, drive.” Chaeyoung practically let herself fall into the passenger's seat, slurring her words as she spoke. “Whatever you wanna do after that… idk, i’m all ears.”

She wiggled her eyebrows and laughed while Tzuyu closed the door and sat in the driver's seat, adjusting the rearview to her liking.

“The only thing I'm doing is taking you home.”

Chaeyoung closed her eyes as the whole world spun around her. 

"Don't you ever have fun?"

Tzuyu was about to answer, but when she looked at Chaeyoung, she was already asleep, so she just fastened her seatbelt and started to drive. It was difficult to get the hang of it at first, used as she was to her small car, but once she was sure she was sleeping, Tzuyu let herself go, just a little, going a little bit faster than usual. She didn't have to be all cool and professional if no one was looking, and besides, Chaeyoung was slightly right. People in action movies did drive like that. She'd have to remember to take a selfie in the car to brag later with Jihyo, who took great pride in the car her company had given her. Once they got to the garage of the apartment, Tzuyu woke up Chaeng and started to walk towards the exit when she noticed she was the only one moving.

"Do you… plan to sleep there?"

"Mmhmm." Chaeng nodded, eyes still closed. "Unless you're offering to carry me all the way up."

She could feel her grinning even if she couldn't get a good look at her face. God, she hated this job.

"Yeah, no, good night."

Tzuyu only made it to half the staircase before her conscience got the best of her. 

"I can’t believe I'm thinking about doing this, I'm way too good of a person for a job like this."

She found her as she left her, asleep, with her cheeks squished against the window. After a bit of engineering from her part she managed to get her on her back and close the door of the car. The way up was a bit clumsy, trying to balance the weight of a giggling Chaeyoung one step at a time. Thank god she was so small. She only found the real awkwardness of the situation once she got to Chaeng's room and tried to shake her off onto the bed. Why did she poolhave to latch onto her like a koala? Tzuyu struggled for a bit until she decided to go for the easy option and let herself fall backwards onto the bed, rolling a bit until she was free from Chaeyoung’s grasp and she was in a somewhat decent position that wouldn’t give her a sore neck once she got up. If she had hoped for her to just tuck her in bed and kiss her goodnight, she didn’t know who Chou Tzuyu was just yet. 

She saw the sunlight coming through the window, and the clock on the bedside table telling her it was already 8am. With a sigh she just slumped on the sofa and turned on the tv, double checking Chaeyoung was sound asleep before stopping in a kids cartoon show. They made these things so enjoyable to watch nowadays. She really hoped that by any chance of luck Chaeyoung would wake up with a terrible hangover, not remembering any of that. She didn’t know if she’d be able to stand the teasing otherwise.


End file.
